Fates Collided
by shadeslayer16
Summary: the 4th great ninja war is over, and finally they're at peace.. for now, while they look for tobi another man rises up and will stop at nothing but to destroy the ninja alliance and even the world. By using a girl he has teleported from earth who has the ability to control bugs without chakra, it's up to her and the ninja to find and destroy him as their fates collide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silence... Silence fills the room, despite the soft sound of tapping of fingers. A man sits in the far back of the room, but is hidden by the hood of his cloak. But if you look at the right moment, you can see a small tint of his eyes and maybe a quick glance of his face. The man slumps over in his chair, leaning over his desk with his left elbow propping him up and his right hand lay flat while he tap his fingers in annoyance. His room was rather large, from high cinder block walls to brown wooden floors with a small rug leading from his desk to the door, and on the right was a large book case that decorated the whole left wall, decorated with different books and scrolls pertaining to different Jutzus.

It had been too long, too long to wait, to strike. He sighed softly and stood up looked down at his desk. Lying scattered over his desk are random papers with different scribbles of his notes all over it. Most people would find it nonsense and just plain gibberish of what lay written on the pages. On these pages were different notes of the process of the experiments he held. For during his spare time he was creating an ultimate Jutzu that would be known as a nameless forbidden Jutzu, but I won't get into that.

As soon as he was about to lose his patients and slam his hands on the table and storm after his followers and ring their little necks; the door of his room slowly began to open with a long and dull creek. He seriously needed to fix that or he would lose his patients…. He thought to himself. A few minutes later, four ninja walked in. They were all middle aged- most of them either in their 20's or 30's- and wore black clothing. They walked in the middle and stood stern there face's hard.

The one that stood on the far right side had a chocolate mocha skin tone to him, and had straight silver hair that went passed his eyes, but every so often the man would jerk his head to the right moving it out of his face. His eyes were a hazel brown, but turned black when furious. And on his right cheek was a feint scar. To the left of that man was another man that was a little bit shorter than him, but more built. The man's hair was raven black and cut short, and his eyes were a dark brown color, but un like the man to the left of him, this man was a tan color. To the left of that man was a woman, she was shorter but that didn't get to her. Her hair was an orange color with a tint of red, as it was pulled back tightly into a long ponytail. Her face looked stern-yet angry- as she clasped her hands together behind her back. Her eyes were a silver blue color but were covered by a pair of black sun glasses. And finally, the man on the far left was the tallest of them all. His skin was a mix between white and brown, so he was mainly white but had a little brown tint to his skin. His hair was dark brown and curly, but held back with a light blue head band, and his eyes were a stormy grey color.

The man grinned and stood straight out of his chair slowly walking towards them, as the others followed his movement with their eyes. The man chuckled and said in a low voice "I'm guessing the testing is now finally done and we can get to it?"

The female nodded and replied "affirmative, the mission has been complete, the Jutzu is now safe to use."

The man grinned sadistically and replied "why thank you Thalia, now all of you know what is needed to do right now" they stayed silent and the man continued "since this forbidden Jutzu takes too much chakra, and I don't want to waste all of mine, I need all of yours" the ninja stayed silent, but you could hear one or two of them gulp as sweat beaded down their foreheads. The man lifted his hands a little and shrugged continuing "since who knows who would come in to challenge me, I don't wish to lose to easily, so I need my full strength. Oh but don't worry I won't take all of your chakra and kill you. You four are my high class fighters, and I wouldn't want to kill you"

They stood stern, and the man on the far right saluted the man and said in a young low voice "I shall do whatever my master wishes!"

The man chuckled and walked closer to the man who spoke and patted him on the shoulder and said in a luring voice "ah, such a loyal ninja, this gives me great joy. But all of you should count yourselves lucky, you four were picked out of a hundred ninja to be the first to help me and see a great process. Now…. Let's begin" the ninja nodded and closed their eyes focusing as blue chakra appeared. The man did a series of hand signs, but did them too fast for others to see, he breathed in and almost all their chakra evaporated from the four ninja and surrounded the man. The four ninja crumbled to the ground breathing heavily as they tried to hold themselves up. The man grinned and walked over to the balcony behind his desk and breathed in and did another series of Jutzus and then all of a sudden all the chakra he had taken, shot up into the sky and then disappeared into space.

The man grinned and laughed aloud and lifted his hand in the air and screamed out "it has worked! It actually worked!"

He walked back towards the four ninja who were now standing back up, still breathing heavily, the man on the far left huffed then asked "what will happen now?"

The man sat back down in his chair and sighed "it is too soon for me to say, all I can say now is that we must be patient." The ninja nodded then turned around leaving the room and leaving their leader alone while he grinned.

_SLAM!_ Rebecca Longwood stormed off her porch her ears red hot, after slamming the door shut and walking away from her house her hands balled in a fist. This was the last straw, growling with irritation she went to walk in front of her neighbor's house when her front door slammed open, making her halt in her steps quickly, her body getting stern. She turned to face her house and saw her father leaning against the screen door in a white wife beater shirt with a light brown stein on his belly. He was middle aged-4o years old- and had a few grey streaks in his dark brown hair that lay on his head matty and oily. He also wore his blue green basketball shorts and was barefoot.

With a bud light in his left hand he tried to stand straight but fell back against the door laughing drunkenly. He looked at her with half lidded eyes and said in a drunk slurring tone "hey misssy, get yourrr littllle sssself" as he takes a swig "ooover herrrer right now" he points at her as it shakes "im not done with yawl" and he ends it with a hiccup.

She glares at him with hot furious clear blue eyes and ignores him completely and continued to walk off ignoring his screaming threats that came from him. But sooner or later when his drunk self-realized that she was ignoring him, he staggered down the steps and after her screaming "get your ass over here now!" she turned her head as her eyes widened. He started running towards her with his beer still in hand, terrified she bolted down the street as fast as she could, turning hastily at sharp turns.

But lucky for her, her father lost his energy and stopped and screamed out "I'll get you when you get home, you have to come home some time!" ignoring what he screamed at her, she kept running. Running and running and running. She then finally got to the large field that was always hidden by a bunch of trees, hidden from society, her place.

Plopping on the cool green grass she placed her face into her hands and wept, body shaking and her hands getting wet from her tears. She sat up wiping away her tears with the back of her hand she sat there closing her eyes, taking it all in; Feeling the cool grass sway against her bare legs that weren't covered by her black shorts that went to her knees. The fresh breezes passing by her, as her raven black hair swayed in the breeze. She lifted her arms behind her head and started braiding her black hair into two separate braids, letting her face show more.

She sat down completely-no longer on her knees- and looked around, she smiled as she heard a familiar buzzing sound. Holding out her hand, a small yet tiny black beetle landed on the palm of her hand staring at her, moving its antennas' up and down. She smiled sweetly and placed a finger on it, letting it crawl to the tip of her index finger and it flexed its wings then flew off.

She chuckled and got up and brushed off her shorts and went to walk away somewhere else when she heard a low luring sound coming from behind her drawing her to something. Turning around she follow the energy that pulled her towards it. Walking through the trees she halted in her steps. In the middle of two large oak trees was a single pure blue Lilly flower. She tilted her head with confusion and walked up to it kneeling down examining it. It was strange actually, since lilies weren't commonly blue. Shrugging her shoulders she lightly placed her hand on the stem and picked it from the ground.

She held the flower in the palm of her hands and smiled lovingly. It was quite lovely, but something about it confused her. As she held it, the flower soon started turning back to white, as the blue color seeped into her skin. When all of a sudden she gasped and the once blue flower fell to the ground now pure white. And her body started to sting, a low rumble in the sky appeared in the sky as she looked up. Before she could react her body seemed to dissolve and seep into the vortex in the sky swirling in a light blue tunnel ish thing. The last thing she remembered was hurtling towards nothing… nothing but blue…


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rebecca groaned as she looked around where she had just landed, at first she couldn't hear anything but soon her hearing and sight came back fully. She was in a wooded area surrounded by trees and soft breezes. She sat up rubbing the back of her head trying to ease the pain. She looked around again and then stopped her eyes wide with shock, right next to her were two kids -most likely her age- standing in shock. There was a boy with long black hair that was tied behind him in a ponytail, and a headband covering his fore head with some odd symbol on it He also wore a long sleep top with pants, and they were all the same color –a tan ish white- and on his right leg was some sort of bandage and a small blue pack. She looked up at his face again and realized that his eyes were pure grey, no pupils or white parts what so ever.

Next to him was a girl with brunette hair, which was pulled back into two buns on both sides of her head. The girl wore a white shirt that buttoned down on the front and was long sleeved and on the end of each sleeve was red. And she wore a red pair of pants that went to the middle of her shins with blue sandles, and like the grey eyed boy, she had a headband covering her forehead with the same symbol, but this girl was holding a large object that looked like a scroll in her hands.

It was the girl who spoke first "who the hell are you?!"

Rebecca groaned in pain then responded "I'd say the same thing to you, I don't even know where I freaking am"

The girl glared at her, but the boy answered "this is Ten Ten, and I am Neji. As for the place you are at, you are at the borders of the Hidden Leaf Village"

Ten ten growled with irritation and said to Neji with a harsh tone "why are you telling her this!? She could be a spy planning on getting information by pretending to be a young and helpless girl"

Rebecca held up her index finger and added in "umm, I'm not young, I am 16 years old, and for your information I am not helpless" ten ten just glared at her response.

Neji rolled his eyes and responded to her, completely ignored what Rebecca said "I used my beyakugan, I sense no sign of chakra within her, and yet she is still living, so the girl tells the truth. She isn't from here."

Rebecca looked closer at Neji and realized the veins by his eyes were popping out and then went back in, she looked at him with disgust and pointed at him "oh my gosh your freaking veins just popped out of your head that is so freaking gross!"

Neji looked at her then ten ten, and stated "with that, that just proved my point"

Ten Ten sighed and then looked at her then Neji and responded "alright then, but I think we should notify the Lady Tsunada about this and see what she thinks"

Neji nodded and then looked at Rebecca and said "well….."

"Rebecca… Rebecca Longwood" Rebecca answered.

"Well Rebecca, I guess it's now time to take you to our Hokage and see what she decides to do." Neji continued.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked "if you don't mind me asking, what's a Hokage?"

Ten Ten sighed and replied "you really aren't from here aren't you? The Hokage is the leader of the hidden leaf village, once one dies or is unable to lead, another will be chosen to become it, and their face will be shaped into the mountain"

Once they entered the gates of the village, Ten Ten pointed towards large mountains on the other side of the village; on the mountain she saw five different faces. Rebecca made an "O" shape with her mouth and replied "ooooh, so I'm guessing the one that is Hokage now, is the 5th one, Right?"

Neji nodded and answered "yes, that is correct" She nodded and followed them as they walked through the village, she was simply in awe of all the buildings and shops, and some of the villagers walking passed them not giving a second glance, like it was normal for some random person to appear and walk in, or there were some people with green vests that had pockets on each side of their chests.

The only thing that confused her was that there were still wooden beams on buildings, while people continued to work. As if she heard what she was thinking Ten Ten answered her "There was an incident where someone had come to take someone from our village since he's a Jinchurike-which means they hold a demon inside them- and when that person didn't find him, they destroyed our village, so we are still working on repairing it"

Rebecca nodded and continued to follow them passing buildings, then going up a few flights of stairs. But on the way they passed two giant piles of wood stacked up, and by those, was a group of kids that were the same age as both Neji and Ten Ten.

On the right block was a guy with spiky brown hair and upside down red triangles on both sides of his face, and when he noticed them the boy grinned and it looked like he had sharp canines, and next to the boy was a very large white down with brown splotches on its ears, which shocked her, since the dog looked so huge. On the other side there were two more guys sitting on it. One looked rather chunky… with red long and spiky hair and on both sides of his face where little red swirls and he wore a red outfit. Next to that guy, sat a guy that was leaning back looking up at the sky, he had brown hair but it was pulled back into a spiky ponytail, and he also wore a green vest like the others she saw before.

Standing on the ground there were two girls and two boys. One of the girls had short pink hair and a red headband on the top of her head. She wore a red sleeveless shirt, and a shirt that was a tan ish pink color but had slits in the front and the back, but under that looked like she wore dark blue shorts, with a pack wrapped around her right leg. The girl next to her had long blue ish black hair and she had grey eyes like Neji, but she looked like she was quite shy as she pressed her fingers together looking at one of the boys.

The boy the girl was looking at had blond spiky hair, and wore a headband on his forehead. His eyes were a crystal blue almost, and he wore an orange and black top with orange pants, but like the others, he had a bandage wrapped around his right leg, with a pack wrapped around that. Next to him, was an even stranger person, this guy wore a full on green coat with a big hood that covered his head, and wore black glasses, but also were some sort of coat under his green coat that covered his mouth. And wore dark blue pants with a pack wrapped around his right leg, and everyone except the girl with pink hair wore dark blue sandals.

The boy with the large dog was still grinned at Rebecca and asked "who is she?"

Neji sighed and walked over to the wood pile with Ten Ten and leaned against it crossing his arms over his chest and responded "her name is Rebecca Longwood"

The boy with the dog tilted his head and asked Rebecca "what village are you from"

Rebecca shrugged and replied "I'm not from here; Neji even said that he couldn't sense any chakra on me"

The guy with the spiky pony tail quickly sat up with a questioning look on his face and stated "but that's impossible, how can she not have chakra and still live. It's impossible"

Ten Ten nodded placing a hand on her hip and said "that's what I thought along with Neji, but she obviously is still very much alive, and claims she has no clue where she is, and not being from here, and she wouldn't be really much of a spy since Neji didn't sense any"

Neji shrugged his shoulders and went to speak but was interrupted by the blond boy as he held out his hand and she shook it, the blond boy then said "well it's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzamaki."

Rebecca smiled and nodded, when the boy with the red spiky hair waved hello and said "And I'm Choji Akimichi, nice to meet you" Rebecca waved back in response.

The boy with the dog grinned and stated as he waved "Im Kiba Inuzuka" he pointed towards the large dog "and this is my dog Akamaru" Rebecca nodded smiling waving back.

The girl with the pink hair smiled kindly waving and said "And I'm Sakura Haruno" Rebecca waved back smiling.

The girl with the shy look on her face said silently "I'm Hinata Hyuga" Rebecca nodded and smiled back.

The guy with the spiky ponytail waved slowly and said "I'm shikimaru Nara" Rebecca waved back.

All that was left was the kid in the large green Jacket, he slowly turned towards her and said in a neutral tone "I am Shino Aburama" And Rebecca nodded.

Then everything went silent as they all stared at her. She shifted her feet then spoke up "well you all know that I am Rebecca Longwood, but most people use to call me Becca, so you can all call me that"

Sakura tilted her head and asked "what do you mean by 'used to'?"

Rebecca shifted her feet and then looked down and went to reply but then stopped and looked at them as they awaited her answer. Standing stern she said "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it."

Sakura nodded and smiled, but then Neji stated "well now that we are done with our introductions, we need to take her to Tsunada, so Becca can explain how she got here"

Everyone nodded and then Kiba asked "could we come, I'm sure everyone else is curious how she got here"

Neji nodded and answered "fine whatever" everyone nodded and Kiba stood up and jumped down off of the wood, his dog following him, and then Shikimaru and Choji did the same then everyone walked toward what would be the Hokage, Rebecca following them silently.

As she followed them silently, she suddenly heard a small buzzing sound of wings then silence, looking at her right shoulder and sees a small sized black beetle staring at her as it fluttered its antennas. Smiling brightly she lifts her left hand and places an index finger lightly on its and then whispers good bye to it, it flutters it a little faster in response then flies off. She then looks straight and sees something out of the corner of her eye.

Looking to her right as she walks she sees Shino staring at her as he lifts his eye brow, and she asks silently "what?"

Shino shakes his head then replied silently back "Nothing" Rebecca turned forward and literally gasped. The building where their Hokage was very large, it had a large wall surrounding it, as the building was all red with brown awnings and a large window.

Standing in front of the doors was a woman with black hair that seemed to be in her 30's, and was holding a pig in her arms that wore a necklace that looked like pearls. The woman looked at all of them and raised an eyebrow and asked "what are all of you doing here? You all know Lady Tsunada is very busy with everything"

Sakura placed her hands together and bowed quickly and then said "I am sorry Shizune, but it's rather important"

Shizune tilted her head, shifting her arms holding the pig, as the pig squealed in discomfort as she asked "what's so important that you need to interrupt Tsunada while she talks to several of our Jounin and others?"

Rebecca stood forward before Sakura could answer and answered Shizune instead "It's because of me ma'am, I am not from here, and for that I wish to speak to your Hokage and others so that they know what could possibly be going on, and hopefully they can help get me back home"

Shizune nodded and turned around saying "alrighty then, follow me then" as the others followed behind Rebecca and Shizune halted in her steps facing the others pointing towards them and asked Rebecca "are you sure you really wish for them to come with us?"

Rebecca nodded firmly and stated sternly "yes, it would be nice if they would come with me, it'll make me feel less alone, since I actually know them"

Shizune nodded and then turned back around and continued to walk into the building and then turned right and went up a few flights of stairs. Soon they reached the door, Shizune slowly opened the door and the room went silent. All eyes were on them as a woman at the head of a table that was tall and had long blond hair with a purple diamond shaped mark on her forehead, and wore a green outfit. As with the other people from their village that wore the green vests were sitting there. Along with others whom did not wear them. The blond woman tilted her head and asked "what is it Shizune?"

Shizune bowed a little and then answered "I am sorry to interrupt you lady Tsunada, especially during an important meeting."

Tsunada tilted her head and asked "what is it?"

Rebecca stood shyly, but Sakura lightly nudged her on the back with her hand and she walked forward all eyes on her. She looked back at the people she just met as they gave her all encouraging smiles… well except for Shino; he seemed to not really be showing any emotion really.

Rebecca sighed then stood stern and said aloud "my name is Rebecca Longwood, I came here to tell you something that happened to me recently"

Tsunada tilted her head and then said "Well Rebecca, I don't think I have seen you here before ever. Are you from another village?"

Rebecca shook her head no and answered "No I am not, I'm sure that I'm not even from this place or any village"

Tsunada raised an eyebrow and then answered "that's impossible, to my knowledge it's just our world here"

Neji stood forward and then said "its true Lady Tsunada, when she appeared in front of me and Ten Ten, I used my byukugan and sensed no form of chakra within the girl's body. I know it might seem strange, it was strange for all of us to understand it"

Tsunada sighed and then chuckled and stated "I think we should at least allow Rebecca tell her story in hopes that she can explain"

Rebecca nodded and then said "well I don't know much my knowing of his will help you since I have just about the same understanding how I got here as you do. But the last thing I remember was sitting in a little field shielded by trees where I get my peace and quietness" she pushed a part of her black bangs out of her face and behind her ear then continued "and as I sat there I felt like something was drawing me towards something. So I got up and walked towards it until I saw it. It was a single blue Lilly between two trees, but where I'm from, Lillies are normally white. So out of curiosity I picked it and held it in my hands. But then seconds later the blue came off and onto my body and the flower was now white, but then I saw some sort of vortex into the sky and I went into it and came here"

Tsunada placed her hand behind her head and ruffled her hair and furrowed her eyebrows and said "this sounds strange, I don't think I can understand how you got here, but the blue stuff that came off the flower seems to sound like some sort of Chakra, and that could have registered the vortex. So someone here in our world has done this, so I would say you at least stay here until we figure this out and find a way to get you back home" she started massaging her eyebrows with her fingers and sighed.

But that's when the talking started, as they discussed everything. Rebecca wasn't really the person to really find these interesting, she had moments where she would get distracted to easily, and plus she had no clue what they were even talking about. When she tried to actually concentrate, but she heard a familiar buzzing sound and a tickling sensation on her hand welcomed her.

She looked down at her hand and saw what looked like the same beetle she saw outside from earlier, she chuckled and lightly petted it with her finger. While she did this, Shino looked over and saw her fiddling with the beetle with a smile plastered on her face as it crawled from finger to finger then crawled up her arm and rested on her left shoulder flexing its wings ever so often also creating a soft buzzing sound.

Shino continued to watch her as his eyebrows narrowed a bit in confusion, the people in the room continued to talk as Rebecca stood up, Tsunada saw her stand up and went silent and said aloud "what is it Rebecca?"

She shifted her feet –which Shino seemed to notice she did that whenever she looked nervous in a way- and said aloud "I know this conversation you all are having is to help me in a way, but I just wanted some fresh air and think to myself about all that's happened. I promise I leave the gates of the Village"

Tsunada nodded and then went back to talking as Rebecca turned around and walked out of the room, but without Rebecca noticing, Shino got up and silently followed her outside. Once Rebecca was outside, she looked around and sighed, where could she honestly go for peace and quiet away from people and still be safe. She shrugged and walked through the village smiling as other fellow people smiled at her waving hello, she smiled back as she waved in response. This village seemed so kind and loving, no matter if they didn't know you or if they did.

She reached the exit of the Village and walked out and sat under a tree, she placed her hand on her left shoulder and the beetle happily crawled towards her hand. It seemed that the bugs came to her as it did at her home. Her face grew stern as she went farther into the woods and then stood in an area where –like her hiding spot- was surrounded by trees. She held out her hands and closed her eyes and waited, while Shino hid in the shadows curiously watching. A few moments later, several beetles flew on to her arms and sat there, and on her fingertips a small green dragonfly landed and on her head sat a purple and pink winged butterfly. She smiled brightly as she opened her eyes and saw them. Everything was silent and good, except for…. "So my assumptions were correct, the bugs do seem to like you"

Rebecca jumped and yelped as the bugs flew away in fear and she turned around calling out "I know this might sound stupid, but who the heck is there?"

Shino walked out of the shadows and looked at her, she took a step back in shock but then stood stern and furrowed her brows and asked angrily "why the heck were you following me?"

Ignoring her question he walked closer and asked "how long has this been going on?"

Rebecca sighed impatiently and stated "a little while ago, at first it rarely happened where bugs would listen, and it would freak me out since I was much of a bug fan, but then it started happening frequently and I started liking them knowing they wouldn't bother me if I didn't frighten them. Then finally, it happened all the time, to the point is something bad was about to happen to me the beetle's antenna's would flutter like crazy, but if they didn't have antennas they would make a buzzing sound with their wings"

Shino took a step closer and then said "which is weird, since Neji claimed that you have no chakra"

Rebecca tilted her head and asked "how is that weird?"

Shino sighed then explained "I am from the Aburama clan, where we specialize in using bugs instead of Jutsu, and allow the bugs to feed off our chakra slowly in response we use them to fight. It's weird because you have no sign of chakra and yet they listen to you like you do. Now we must head back to the Hokage"

Rebecca looked at him questioningly and asked "why's that?"

"Since you have the ability to use bugs without chakra, it helps us know where to put you until we can find a way to get you back home" Rebecca nodded and followed him silently out of the woods and back into the village.

But soon it started to become awkward. So to defeat the awkwardness Rebecca asked "so who's in your clan anyways?"

"There used to be five people including me in the clan but Muta, Shikuro, and Torune are dead. So right now it's just me and my father, and soon you" Shino answered.

Rebecca nodded and then asked "where are your bugs anyways? Or are they somewhere else and come when yah need them?"

"Since they feed off chakra, they are always inside of me" Shino responded.

Rebecca shivered and replied "I don't think I would be able to deal with them always crawling over my skin that sounds gross"

"they don't crawl on the skin, most of the insects that our clan uses are so small they hide under a layer of skin, or other types of bugs are carried in a large jar" Shino replied.

Rebecca nodded and went to ask another question but they were already at the building and began to walk in. Once they entered the room, everyone got a little quieter and Tsunada looked at them confused. Then Shino said aloud "I know where she can be placed until we are able to find a way to get her home"

Tsunada tilted her head and asked "and where do you think she should be placed?"

"The Aburame clan, since while she was gone, I followed her out of curiosity since on the way here I saw a beetle land on her shoulder and she spoke to it and it flew away, then I saw while you guys were talking I saw the same one land on her hand. Then while she was in the wooded area, I saw that when she closed her eyes and held out her hands, numerous bugs landed on her, and she explained to me that where she lives, it started to happen rarely then frequently then always, and she can control them and tell what they are saying by the movement of the antennas or the buzzing of the wings"

Tsunada pondered this, then smiled at Rebecca and said aloud "then it has been decided, Rebecca you will stay with the Aburame clan until further notice"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Prove it" came a voice within the crowd; everyone went silent and looked around to see who had spoken. When they couldn't find out whom the person was they went silent again. Then the voice said again "prove it" everyone looked at the person and then stayed silent. The man that spoke looked about in his 30's or maybe older, he had scruffy black hair and a beard just on his chin with a mustache. He wore black sunglasses and a tan colored coat that covered most of his face –like shino- and carried a large barrel like object on his back.

Shino silently spoke for only Rebecca to hear "that's Shibi Aburame, my father"

Rebecca nodded then took a step forward and asked Shibi "prove what?"

Shibi stood there in silence then answered "I want you to prove to me what my son claims, so that I can see it with my own eyes"

Rebecca nodded and then replied "alright. But I would have to do it outside"

Shibi nodded and then pulled his right hand out of his pocket and motioned her to walk ahead outside. She nodded and then walked out of the room followed by her new friends, Tsunada, and a couple people in green vests. One of the people wore his green vest and had a mask over his mouth and nose, and his headband was on his forehead but covered his left eye, and he had big grey hair. The other one that followed him had bowl cut black hair and bushy eyebrows. He also wore a green Vest and green pants with ankle weights on his ankles, and wore his headband on his waist.

She continued to walk out until she was outside and took a few more steps then looked back, everyone that had followed her stood in a line in front of the building watching. She faced them then opened her palms and closed her eyes and waited. A couple minutes later, a couple black and blue beetles flew onto her arms and sat there staring at her, then a butterfly and a dragon fly flew from the woods off to the right of the building and onto her shoulder, and then two more black beetles flew and landed onto her head.

She opened her eyes and held her arms up, as she looked at everyone. Most of her new friends she just met looked at her with their eyes a little wide… well except shino since you honestly couldn't see his eyes. The man with the bowl cut hair looked at Shibi and chuckled saying "So I guess you do have another member added to your clan"

Shibi nodded then replied "that is true Guy, but she'll only be in my clan until we find a way to bring her to her old home. But until then, I will teach her how to use her bugs like a true Aburame clan member would" he looked at Rebecca "is that ok with you?"

Rebecca nodded with a straight face and went to reply but the grey haired man interrupted saying "but how are you going to do this? Usually your bugs feed on the chakra, but she has none"

Tsunada placed a finger on her chin thinking and said "that is true, it might be very difficult"

"Actually" Rebecca added in "I was thinking about that in that on the way back here, I know I don't have chakra for them to feed off of. But what if they could feed off my energy, like to where I build up an endurance to the slow loss of energy, and beforehand make sure I have plenty of It, but not rely on it so much that I collapse of exhaustion, since I don't just need the bugs to protect me in any way, I took Karate since I was 5 so I have been training in it for over 11 years"

Tsunada nodded in agreement and looked over at Shibi and asked "what do you think?"

He was silent for a while then made a soft sighing sound that muffled into his coat as he replied in a neutral tone "It sounds reasonable, and plus you don't have to have them under your skin feeding off of your energy so much, you can carry them in a barrel like I do. But then again it's your choice"

Rebecca nodded then tilted her head then straightened it and replied "honestly, I would like to do whatever is easier and better for me. So I would have to say…." She thinks to herself "the one with the bugs inside me feeding off tiny bits of my energy."

Shibi nodded then turned to shino and stated "well I am heading home, remember to be home in a couple hours" he turned to Rebecca "and you as well" Both Shino and Rebecca nodded and then he turned around and headed home.

Everyone surrounded her and then she asked aloud "now what?"

Sakura smiled kindly and then answered "take you on a tour of the cool places of the village"

"Especially the Iku Ramen Shop" Naruto exclaimed with pure joy

"And then there's the shops" said a female voice.

Everyone turned around to see a girl about the same height as Sakura, but had long blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail, with a bang across her eye. She wore a black shirt and a small skirt that had her headband at her waist.

Sakura chuckled and replied "Yes Ino even the shops"

"And don't forget the library as well" said a soft male voice.

Shikimaru nodded and replied "yes sai there is the library as well" Rebecca saw sai and tilted her head; he was as white as snow with dark black hair. He wore a shirt that showed his stomach and on one arm it was short sleeved and on the other it was long sleeved. He clutched a notebook and a box of what looked like colored pencils and some paint brushes.

Rebecca looked at him more and then said "ok 1. Are you sick Sai? You look awfully pale." Then turned towards the others "and 2, Oh my freaking gosh. You have not only a ramen shop but also a library. That freaking amazing" she squealed.

Sai chuckled then answered "and no I am not sick, I am perfectly fine"

Naruto grinned then asked "you love ramen?!" when she beamed happily nodding enthusiastically his grin widened as he hooked his arm around her neck laughing saying "you here are my new best friend! But you haven't tried real Ramen until you try the Iku Ramen's Ramen" he let go of her and started walking "so why don't yah try some! It's on me"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow "umm wait Naruto, I'm honestly not hungry… maybe tomorrow alright?"

He turned around and grinned "alright!" he then jumped up into the air and landed on one of the buildings then to another then another so on and so forth… which made Rebecca's jaw drop.

Sakura chuckled and then stated "we as ninja can all do that"

Rebecca made a upset face and said "what? You guys are lucky, I can't jump that high to save my life"

Sakura chuckled and then was interrupted by shino's voice "Rebecca"

She turned to him "yah?"

"It's almost time to start heading home, we should walk now" Shino answered.

"Not until she shows me how good she is at her karate!" beamed a male voice. Everyone turned around and saw Guy standing behind them with a kid that looked exactly like him….only smaller…

Rebecca pointed to Shino and said to Guy "but but but…. I have to go home"

Guy laughed and replied "nonsense, it will be a quick fight, and plus I'll go easy on you. Right Lee?"

Lee grinned and gave him a thumbs up "right Guy Sensei!"

"Seriously Guy? Challenging a young girl? And especially when she has to be home at a certain time." said someone behind Guy.

Guy turned around and stuck a finger at the guy and said "well then why don't I challenge you Kakashi! Huh huh? Yeah a game of rock paper scissors. And if I lose, I'll do 500 laps around the village…. Wait for it wait for it… on my hands!"

Kakashi sighed then closed the strange book he was holding and asked "didn't you do that before and still losed?"

Guy nodded and grinned giving him a thumbs up replying "why yes, but I must do it, you are my eternal rival! You must! And remember! No sharinggon!"

Kakashi nodded and placed his book in his pocket then put his right hand into a fist then placed that on his left hand, and Guy did the same. Before they started Neji sighed placing his face in his hand and stated "not this again"

They ignored him and called out at the same time "Rock Paper Scissors!" when they finished, Kakashi had Scissors and Guy had paper. Guy then sighed and beamed "well done Kakashi, now I must do the laps"

Kakashi waved his hands no and replied "honestly Guy you don't have to do that"

Guy looked at him and raised his fist in the air "oh but I must! I keep my word"

Lee looked at him as Guy went on his hands and started walking, he then declared "then I shall do it with you Guy Sensei!" he then too went on his hands and did along side with Guy.

Rebecca tilted her head in confusion then looked at Kakashi asking "are they always like this?"

Kakashi sighed and watched them then replied "sadly yes. Well, didn't you and Shino have to be home soon?"

She nodded then waved goodbye to everyone then followed Shino home. It was silent the entire walk there. Not one word was spoken. Whenever she tried to think of something to say, the words would then die out. Soon they stopped at a normal looking home with a porch and their door, with a couple windows. She followed Shino inside and the smell of fresh noodles hit her right in the nose. They passed a few empty bedrooms and right to the kitchen where Shibi sat. At the table there was his bowl, and two extra bowls on the table. He greeted him with a nod, and they did the same to him.

Shino sat down next to his father while Rebecca sat down at another table while Sho took off his green jacket, and as he did that she could see that he too had the same hair as his father, a dark brown color almost black and was spiky.

She broke apart her chop sticks and began to eat, the room was silent until Shibi asked "how long has it been happening?"

Rebecca slurped up a mouthful of noodles swallowing it and asked "you mean the bug thing" he nodded, she then placed a finger to her lips thinking then answered "well like shino said it happened a little bit ago, then happened more frequently. But to be specific, it started happening about 5 or 6 years ago when the thing happened"

Shino raised an eyebrow and asked "what happened, if I may ask?"

She sighed and played with her food, toying with the noodles with the chop sticks, she looked back up and answered "when I became adopted"

Shibi tilted his head and asked "and what was so bad about that?"

She sighed then finished the last of her noodles drinking the juice setting the bowl and chop sticks down, and replied "I don't feel too comfortable talking about it. May I be excused from the table, I feel tired."

Shibi nodded then turned to Shino "can you show her where her room shall be"

Shino nodded then gestured her to follow him, she nodded getting up and pushing her chair in following him through the hall. They stopped at the first room they passed by walking through the house to the kitchen; he turned to her and said "this is your room. If you need anything I am down the hallway. And my father is a couple rooms from you."

She nodded and closed her door, until it made a soft clicking sound. Sighing she slipped off her shoes, and then took off her socks placing them in her shoes. She turned around and took a long look of the room. In the far left corner was a regular twin sized bed with a dark colored blankets and a white pillow. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with nothing on it that had a couple drawers. And off to the right was a bookshelf but without books. Sighing shaking her head, it was a shame there weren't any books here.

She shrugged her shoulders and said softly to herself "maybe when I'm done training and going to the Ramen shop. I can look at the library for a book" she yawned silently then pulled back her covers and layed down resting her head on the pillow, pulling the blanket over her and right up to her chin.

She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep dreaming. In her dream she was in her own home, her father was asleep on the couch while her mother –like always- was not home. Walking through her home, she began to hear loud footsteps. She turned around hastily trying to figure out who was coming. Frantically she turned and turned trying to find out who it was.

"_Your home…. It seems…. Lovely" _said a low and raspy male voice.

Rebecca turned sharply towards the voice holding her fists up in a fighting stance and screamed out "who the hell are you!? Where the hell are you?!"

The voice chuckled and responded "_I cannot speak of who I am, but I can tell you where I am though, I am inside your mind. And this is all a dream. And to add on who I am, you could say I am the reason for you being here"_

Rebecca growled with irritation and called out "why?! Why bring me here!?"

The voice chuckled and replied "_you could say I am not a fan of the ninja alliance, and I would stop at nothing to destroy it. So in order to do this, I made a forbidden jutsu in which its name is not known to others. But when I did it, it did not work as planned." _

Rebecca dropped her hands and asked "why didn't it?"

The man chuckled and walked out of the shadows, she tried to see what he looked like but all she could see was him wearing a cloak and covering his face. He shrugged and replied "_it was suppose to send you to where I was, and then in a way control you, but it had as you would call it…. a hiccup." _

Rebecca took a step back stating "well im glad it hiccupped. So leave me alone and leave my mind"

The man chuckled and bolted to where he whispered in her ear and "_you will come to me, I know you will. Until then"_

The man vanished and her dream suddenly vanished, and she bolted upright screaming. She sat there clutching her blanket with her hands as sweat beaded down her forehead. She let go of the blanket and swiftly wiped the sweat and threw her blankets off of her, and swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She un did her hair and then re braided it into two braids.

She crept through her bedroom trying not to make a sound. Carefully she opened her door and leaned downward grabbing her socks and shoes. Holding them with her right index and middle fingers she tip toed through the house. She was about to reach the front door when her bare foot hit a wooden board of the floor… and the floor went _crrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaak_. Her body froze as she listened to make sure she didn't hear a sound. She sighed of relief and opened the front door, closing it behind her. She sat on one of the steps while she placed her socks on then her shoes.

As she got up, a voice interrupted the silence and she froze "what do you think you're doing?"


End file.
